drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry Sweetcake
Strawberry Sweetcake is a parody of the Strawberry Shortcake dolls who became a new housemate at the beginning of Season Two. Though all the housemates are completely charmed by her sweetness, they discover soon enough that she possesses a dark side. She delights in making candy, but often resorts to using sinister ingredients- the bodies of dead Sockbats. Though Sweetcake looks like a child, she is actually 18 years old, a fact which pleases both Spanky Ham and Captain Hero considerably (a reference to Lolita complex). The voice that Cree Summer uses for Strawberry Sweetcake is basically a slightly less childish version of the one used for Elmyra Duff from Tiny Toon Adventures. Summer would later use another variation of this voice for the Suck My Taint girl. Appearance Strawberry Sweetcake is a short little girl with red curly hair. She has a big pink hat that resembles a piece of cake with whipped cream on top and it also has a strawberry on it. Strawberry has a frilly pink blouse with a white fluffy trim, collar, and sleeves. She has white knee socks with magenta stripes and dark pink shoes. Steawberry has a plump little face with freckles on her cheeks. She has pink lipstick and blue eyes. Personality Strawberry Sweetcake comes across as a joyful, happy, wonderful little girl who loves everyone and everything. She welcomes everyone new into her life with a warm heart and open arms and will stop at nothing to make everyone she meets feel happy around her by giving them all what they want without needing anything in return except for them having fun and being happy, which makes her happy and have fun as well. However, she is really hiding a dark horrible persona behind this fake one. Her true colors are a murderous and sadistic, genocidal maniac who is extremely racist against the Sockbats and wants them to be wiped from the face of the earth and turned into food for her own people to eat and Bad Words: God Dammit! Appearances The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II: When Wooldoor hangs himself, the Jew Producer demands that the housemates find a replacement for him in order for them to be able to return to the house. After exhaustive interviews, they choose Strawberry Sweetcake. After Wooldoor returned to the house alive and well, he reveals that her people, the Sweetcakes, used to live peacefully with Wooldoor's people, the Sockbats. After a while, a great famine swept the lands. The Sweetcakes tagged the innocent Sockbats and fooled them into manual labor. Eventually, they turned the Sockbats into chocolate (a reference to the Holocaust, and a parody of the film Soylent Green). Sweetcake assures the housemates that it is all in the past, and they believe her, with the exception of Foxxy Love. Foxxy attempts to find out the truth about Sweetcake, but ends up being captured. Sweetcake then attempts to cook Wooldoor, but Foxxy manages to get free and expose her plan. After threatening the housemates with violence if they get in her way, Sweetcake is finally eaten by Toot. The Drawn Together Clip Show: Sweetcake has a cameo appearance as an audience member at the clip show. Breakfast Food Killer: Sweetcake has a cameo appearance as one of the characters lining up to be the new mascot for Quackers cereal. Prototype comparison Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Females Sweetcake, Strawberry Category:Parody Category:Cree Summer Category:Gag Housemates Category:Enemies of Wooldoor Category:Enemies of Foxxy Category:Children